Pokemon master
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Naruto was six, when he got saved by a Ninetale, and ever since that day, Naruto and the Ninetale started becoming closer and closer, watch the two of them take the pokemon world by storm, meeting countless rivals and making countless friends in the way, not to mention a certain boy with a pikachu. Starts at Kanto region
1. The fox's respect

Hello, everyone and welcome to my story! This is my first attempt in a Pokemon and Naruto crossover so it is farrrr from perfect but I hope you all will enjoy it. =).

Anyways let's start the chapter shall we.

Chapter 1: The fox's respect

"Good morning!" said a young boy as he stretched his hands from his bed. He shot a glance over to the clock only to find out that it is still 6 in the morning, but why would he care about that, this is his fifth birthday after all. The boy had blond Sunkist hair and had three whisker marks on his face. He was wearing a T-shirt and short pants in his hands is a big Pikachu plush. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Good morning sweetie, happy birthday!" Came a voice from the outside of the bedroom, as the boy went out of his bedroom, he saw his mom, Uzumaki Kushina who had long red hair, that she had in a ponytail right now. She seem to be cooking as she wore an apron above a red dress.

"Thanks mom, what are you cooking today?" asked the enthusiastic young boy. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, and get ready because your father is coming back today, and I bet you anything that he is going to bring back his friends with him again." The mom reply giggling, before returning back to the kitchen.

(After an hour)

There was a knock on the door. "I got it!" shouted Naruto happily running to the door, thinking it was his father.

Naruto happily opened the door, only to see that there is no one there. "Who is it?" asked Kushina from the kitchen as she was sure, Naruto would have make a lot of noise if it was Minato.

"I am not sure mom but I see some footprints it looked like it belong to a pokemon, can I follow it please?" Naruto pleaded, coming in to the kitchen where his mom was preparing breakfast.

After 10 minutes of pleading.

"Ok, but be sure not to get lost in the forest!" said Kushina before letting the young blond out.

"YESS!" shouted the blond before running out of the house as if he was using extreme speed.

"That boy." Mumbled Kushina before shaking her head. Naruto and his mom pretty much live in a forest, they been the one of the few humans who enjoy living out of the city. Naruto's father Minato was a former Elite four before quitting for some reason, he usually go out on journeys and mostly come back after about 3 months. Naruto's birthday been the exception of course.

"A pokemon, A pokemon!" Naruto shouted, happily following the footprints of the pokemon he saw, after a while, he ended up near a river, where the footprints just suddenly vanished. Naruto looked around trying to find the pokemon that has mysteriously disappeared. He suddenly froze in his tracks when he heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps, Naruto turned his head to see a herd tauros approaching him.

Naruto stumbled backwards frozen in fear at the sheer number of Tauros approaching. Naruto could do nothing but watch as the wild pokemons approached him, but before the Tauros could even get near Naruto a majestic looking pokemon appeared with high speed and used flamethrower making a wall of flame, stopping them in their track. The pokemon was beautiful, it had golden fur and nine tails, the tip of its tail was in orange.

The pokemon then, used his head to fling Naruto to its back before running off, with grace, it was able to jump across the river to get to the other side. "Umm …. Thank you." Said Naruto as he got out of the ninetale's back, bowing to the pokemon that has saved his life.

The ninetale nodded its head before running off in to the wild, once more. After Naruto finally made it back to his house, he was scolded for taking so long, but after he told his mother about the ninetales, that saved his life, Kushina was marveled and wanted to meet the ninetails for herself. Soon after Naruto's father arrived, Naruto actually got three luxury balls as a gift from his father.

(The next week, after Minato went back)

Naruto went by the riverside again wanting to see the Ninetale once again then he saw fire coming out from the far end of the river, which was connected to a lake. When he got there he saw Ninetale battling against a pokemon that he never thought he would encounter, a Gyarados.

The Gyarados was scary, it was ginormous. Naruto watched the amazning battle that took place before his very eyes, two pokemons battling out against each other, using every ounce of their powers, it was pretty much a test of stamina as the two pokemon were almost even. Naruto was surprised that a fire type pokemon was faring very well, against one of the strongest water type pokemon.

The battle was brought to an end when Ninetale jumped and fired a hyper beam right at the gyarados face but miraculously the Gyarados survived and used hydro pump at point black range, which sent the Ninetale flying all the way backwards, hitting a tree and even braking it. The Gyarados let out a victorious roar before submerging in to the lake.

"Ninetale!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to the injured pokemon's side, the kid didn't know how to treat Ninetale, so he just started to dry Ninetails off. He didn't know how to treat an injured pokemon, the situation was getting bad, really fast, Ninetale breath was becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

Then it hit him, Naruto took out one of the luxury ball that Minato gave him and threw it at Ninetale, he didn't want to do it but his body was too small and weak to carry the pokemon all the way back to his house to have his mother treat it, and it would be too late if Naruto go and bring Kushina here, so this was the only solution. Been in its weaken state Ninetails, was captured without resistance and Naruto started rushing home with all the speed, he can muster.

Naruto finally got to Kushina and had her treat the ninetale and Kushina was amazed at the ninetale's size, it was nearly 1.9 m while, normal ninetale are only 1.1 m. After treating the ninetale, it finally become conscious again, and bow his head to Naruto as a way of saying thank you.

"Glad to help!" Naruto said with a big grin. Naruto couldn't help but feel the Ninetael looked depressed and he almost knew why, he concluded that Garados was the reason.

"Hey Ninetails, do you want to beat that Gyarados?" asked Naruto, this got Ninetale's attention as it looked up, determination burning in its eyes.

"If that is the case then let's train, I know I can't do much but I will cheer you on and train with you and one day you will beat that Gyarados believe it!" said Naruto handing out a fist at the Ninetale, Kushina watched with pride in her eyes, at her son growing up.

Ninetale let out a happy yelp before licking Naruto in the cheek. "Hey stop that, it tickles." Naruto said laughing.

Kushina was surprised that the Ninetale took a liking in to Naruto, People normally don't get a respect of the Ninetale that easily, especially if the Ninetale is a high level one, but Naruto seems doing fine. Kushina couldn't help but feel proud at his son, he was going to be such a fine trainer.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I hope that you all enjoy the story and if you do, please like, follow and leaves tons of reiviews, I would really appreciate it and peace out!


	2. Fated battle: Gyarados vs Ninetale

**Hello everybody! OMG I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first, but we actually hit 30 followers and 28 favorites in less than a day, I have only one thing to say to that, you guys are AMAZING! Thank you everyone, but without further ado let's start the chapter, hope you all enjoy it. And I am sorry I couldn't upload for a long long long time, I went to Singapore and couldn't write anything. =)**

 **Oh and no, Ninetale won't have a human form.**

 **Chapter 2: The fated battle: Gyarados vs Ninetale**

It had been 3 months since, Naruto and Ninetale started training in order to defeat Gyarados, and the two have been closer than ever.

"Are you ready Ninetale?" asked Naruto standing right beside Ninetale in front of the lake where the mighty Gyarados resides. Ninetale growl in return, signaling that it is ready to take on the water and flying type pokemon.

"Gyarados, we challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Naruto shouted, confident of their victory.

"GYARRRRRR!" Gyarados let out a groundbreaking roar that almost sent little Naruto off his feets.

The blue pokemon emerged from the lake with another roar. Ninetale and Gyarados, stare at each other with so much intensity, almost as if they were statues, unmoving, one waiting for the other to make a move.

After nearly 10 minutes of staring at each other, Gyarados finally made a move as it fired a terrifying Hyper Beam at the Ninetale.

"Ninetale, jump!" shouted Naruto quickly, and Ninetale did just that, The Hyper beam ended up hitting the ground, making a huge crater but Gyarados didn't stop there as it redirected the Hyper beam right towards Ninetale. "Protect!" shouted Naruto as a purple barrier surrounded Ninetale, guarding it from getting hit by the Hyper Beam.

Naruto grinned before shouting "Now, let us see a hyper beam!" shouted Naruto as Ninetale opened it's mouth and charged up an orange energy beam, which it quickly releases in the form of a devastating hyper beam that hit the Gyarados, right near it's chest, wherever that is.

"Gyraa!" shouted Gyarados before letting out a hydro pump at Ninetale. "Ninetale, do as we planned!" shouted Naruto as Ninetale dodged to the side and fired a fireblast to the base of the Hydro pump which stopped the Hydro Pump and a lot of mist came out after two of the most powerful water and fire attack hit. This blinded the Gyarados temporarily since the mist was covering up its face. "now, Ninetale, do it!" shouted Naruto as Ninetale started charging up energy, in its mouth, which looked white with a greenish tint in it. After Gyarados finally could see again it was too late, Ninetale was finally releasing the energy in the form of a solarbeam. (Yes, Ninetale can learn Solar beam. I already checked)

The Solar beam hit the Gyarados head on, as Gyarados, let out a roar of pain. "Guess I have to thank my mom on doing a great job, teaching ninetale, solarbeam." Naruto said out loud. He knew that even though the attack succeeded Gyarados, was far from finished on the other hand Ninetale was getting tired from the seires of strong move it has been using.

"Gyraa!" shouted Gyrados before shooting a hyper beam at Ninetale. "Protect" shouted Naruto as a purple shield protected Ninetale from the past, once the hyper beam wore off, Naruto have Ninetale counter with Hyper beam, but seeing it coming Gyarados submerged in to the water before the Hyper beam can hit him.

After Ninetale, hyper beam died down, the Gyarados, emerged and used hydro pump.

"JUMP! THEN used fire blast right at Gyarados's mouth." shouted Naruto, and Ninetale did just that, as a Kanji for fire came out of NInetale mouth, the Kanji was made out of fire itself, as it hit the base of the hydro pump, gyarados's mouth, it instantly evaporated a lot of water, even Gyarados became blind due to all the mist it created.

"Ninetale, now!" shouted Naruto as the fox pokemon jump and fired a hyperbeam at point blank range.

"GRYYAA!" roared Gyarados before diving down once again. Then Naruto thought of something all of a sudden.

"I got it, Ninetale, dive after Gyarados!" shouted Naruto. Without hesitation, the ninetale dive right in to the water, but met with a hydropump coming from Gyarados's mouth. "PROTECT!" Ninetale heard Naruto shout and did what he asked. "ALRIGHT NINETALE, now USE HYPERBEAM FROM BELOW GYARADOS AND SENT EM FLYING!" shouted Naruto and Ninetale did just that, using Hyperbeam, which was so strong, that is sent Gyarados flying all the way out of the water.

Grayrados let out a mighty roar before using hyperbeam right at Ninetale, who was still in the water but fortunately Ninetale dodged and jumped back out.

"Good job Ninetale." Said Naruto as the Gyarados crashed into a tree, knocking the tree down, Gyarados was able to get back up, but was panting horribly. Ninetale, wasn't in any better shape. After quite sometimes, Gyarados, started roaring and Ninetale started barking back, it was almost as if they were communicating. But after they gone silent Gyarados looked like it smile before falling down, fainting.

"YAY! WE WON NINETALE, WE WON!" shouted our blond hero at his first victory and started hugging Ninetale, which looked really happy.

After a few seconds of enjoying the battle, the ninetale, used it's paws to knocked something out of Naruto's pockets, and Naruto saw that it was a pokeball. The young boy looked at the Ninetale confusingly but after sometime, a wide grin appeared in his face, before saying "Are you sure." While the ninetale just nodded.

Naruto let out a big grin before throwing the pokeball right at the fainted Gyarados, capturing it. One shake, Two shakes, Three shakes and it was in. "ALRIGHT I CAUGHT GYARADOS!" shouted Naruto as he hold the pokeball forward showing that he was proud of his work, while Ninetale was jumping happily besides him.

(Later)

"MOM I AM HOME!" Naruto jumped into his house as, Kushina gave him a warm welcome, by hugging him and kissing him on the cheeks.

"What made my little fishcake so happy?" asked Kushina, smiling.

"Mom, I am not a fishcake, and how did you knew that I was happy?" asked Naruto, pouting.

"Take, a guess mom, why do you think I am happy?" questioned Naruto.

"Hmm, because Ninetale, beat Gyarados in a battle, right?" asked Kushina giggling.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" shocked Naruto.

"Ninetale, there is in pretty bad shape, and you said that you are going to help Ninetale, beat Gyarados, so I figure you challenge it today and won."

"Mom, you are so smart but that is not the entire reason I am happy." Said Naruto grinning a foxy grin.

"Oh." Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"I caught Gyarados too!" shouted Naruto happily.

"Wow, that is amazing you know, but I think you need to work hard to gain gyarados's respect. That been said, I can tell you this much, you are going to be a better trainer than your mother and father one day." Said Kushina, smiling and ruffling Naruto's hair.

"THANKS Mom!" Naruto gave a big smile after hugging his mom.

"I am going to be a champion one day, believe it!" shouted Naruto fistbumbing the air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I know this is a short chapter guys, but I just wanted to stop here, as the next chapter will be pretty interesting. I hope you all enjoy it and as always, Stay Awsome!**

 **PEaCe OuT**


End file.
